In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 6
by KiLLerKin
Summary: The Mission continues and Amaya meets up with Shikamaru! What's going to happen? Read to find out Rated M For language


[Amaya's Point of View]

You were all walking in the woods to the meeting point to get the money for the dead guy. You were walking behind Kakuzu and had to look at the dead guy. You picked up a stick and went to poke him . . .

"Don't even think about it Amaya." Kakuzu said. You sighed.

"You're no fun at all Kakuzu." He didn't answer. You poked the dead guy with the stick quickly then chucked the stick toward Hidan, almost hitting him.

"Watch it!" Hidan shouted.

"This guy's getting kind of heavy. Here Hidan you hold him." Kakuzu said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're the one who wants the money, not me! You carry the dead guy's ass. He's your precious bounty. Isn't he?" Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "Why are you giving me that look for?"

"I swear one day I am going to murder you." Kakuzu said.

"Like you could pull it off Kakuzu." Hidan said smugly. You sighed. This was really annoying. You pulled out a Marker from your pocket and started to draw on the dead guy's face.

"What the hell are you doing Amaya?" Kakuzu asked looking back. You quickly capped the marker and shoved it in your pocket.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." You said looking up at the trees. Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow and turned back to face front. You looked over at the dead guy who now had a goatee and scribbled on his face. (Kind of like the marking jigglypuff does -.- ) Hidan noticed and chuckled a bit. You stuck your tongue out at him. Now it was silence and some arguing between Hidan and Kakuzu along the way. You sighed.

"I'm bored." You whined.

"Do you have to act like a little kid?" Kakuzu asked annoyed.

"Yes I do. Thanks for asking." ** You replied.

"I'm really fed up with the shit that keeps coming out of your mouth." Hidan said.

"Why mine?!" You asked.

"No not you. Him. You don't really talk you just whine." He said. You crossed your arms. "I haven't traveled in forever and when I get a change they stick me with a jack off like you."

"We're not on vacation." Kakuzu said.

"I'm already sick of looking for the Jinchuuriki when we have so clue where it is, and now I'm getting dragged into this retarded side job. I Think I deserve a little sympathy here!" Hidan complained.

"Shut the hell up and walk. And you say I whine a lot? Now shut up we're gonna be late." You said walking up by Kakuzu.

"We're already late." Kakuzu said.

"We're late because you have us taking this dead guy to some stupid exchange point!" Hidan shouted. "You keep on making this mission longer and longer. This is seriously pissing me off" Kakuzu stopped walking and you did when you noticed. You were a bit ahead of him and you looked back confused.

"You're pissed off? This is a vital mission, too." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah yeah. You are the treasurer after all. Admit it, that chump change is what you were charging them to help hunt the Bijuu." Kakuzu started walking again and Hidan spit to the side. "Okay, I'm sorry. That corpse is heavy right? Lemme take him off your hands for a while."

"What're you going to do with my valuable bounty?" Kakuzu asked.

"Huh. . . I'm just trying to be nice."

"You'd throw him away."

"The hell're you saying?"

"I can see right through you Hidan. This body is a nuisance and you want to get rid of it."

"Ah Shit you got me." Hidan laughed a bit. "But seriously, dump that thing." In a Split second Kakuzu attacked and Hidan blocked. You looked at them. "Gotcha." Hidan chuckled.

"Lousy son of a bitch." Kakuzu said and started walking again.

"Hey,hey,hey! You're done already?" Hidan complained. Kakuzu walked past you.

"I don't have time to mess around with you. But Someday our mission will be complete and my schedule will be wide open. Then I'll send you straight to hell." Kakuzu said walking forward not looking back.

"There you go again." Hidan complained. "I really hope the next guy we fight last long enough for me to let loose on him. I really need to vent." He said and started walking. You were now walking side by side with Hidan. You kept on poking him randomly while you were walking. He got an anime anger mark. "Must you do that?" He asked his eye twitching.

"Yes." You said poking him again and again.

"I'll slice you to pieces." He said angrily. Kakuzu's eyes shifted to you two. You poked him again and he pulled out his sword and swung it at you. You didn't move and the blade stopped about a hair away from your nose. You giggled and moved it with your finger.

"You can't kill me." You said with a smile. He growled and pulled back his weapon. You both herd Kakuzu sigh annoyed at you both. You laughed. "I'm sorry Kakuzu. I'll play nice from now on."

"You better or I'll kill Hidan." Kakuzu said. You laughed.

"Haha Kakuzu likes me more." You said sticking out your tongue at Hidan. He growled.

"You were never this annoying back at the base."

"Yes I was. You just never- HEY I am not annoying!" You blurted out.

"Amaya shut up. We're almost at the exchange point." Kakuzu said.

"Oopsies. Sorry." You said and started walking quietly.

"Why the hell do you listen to that ass hole?!" Hidan complained.

"Hidan shut up." Kakuzu said.

Soon you came to a random building. It was mostly white with red shingles. By this time you were riding on Hidan shoulders because you were complaining about walking to much. You started to wiggle around.

"I found it!" You shouted and pointed at the building.

"Damn it Amaya knock it off." Hidan said grabbing your calf's roughly.

"Oww. Hey. Watch it buddy." You said and smacked him upside the head. He growled and ignored you. Kakuzu walked into the building and Hidan just watched. You grabbed his hair and yanked it like they do to the horses. "Come on." You shouted at Hidan.

"Fine, Hold up." He said to Kakuzu walking a bit faster. You stood up on his shoulders then jumped off and followed Kakuzu in.

"EWWWWW." You squeaked. "Urinals!" You said running over and pointing at one. Hidan and Kakuzu both sighed. Kakuzu walked over and stood by the middle one. "You know Kakuzu I was always told not to use the middle urinal." He ignored you and tapped on the wall. It fell back. Hidan was like O:

"This is the exchange point." Kakuzu said.

"Why the fuck did they pick a bathroom?!" You and Hidan both asked. A Creepy guy peered out from the doorway.

"This way please." He said. You shivered and followed him in with Kakuzu and Hidan. The Guy walked over to a wall and pulled out a place for the body to rest on. "Here Please." He said. Kakuzu plopped the body down and noticed the drawings you put on it earlier. He looked at you. You laughed.

"I was bored." You pointed. "Now he has an awesome goatee." He glared at you. "Right. Shutting up." The creepy guy looked at you then at his book.

"There's no mistake that's him alright." He stated. "You got a big one Kakuzu-san." He said and walked over to a brief case. He brought it over to Kakuzu who then opened it and started to count the money.

"Damn it. I don't know is it's the piss or the dead people but it's fucking gross. I'm going back outside." Hidan stated and started to walk away.

"Wait for me!" You shouted and followed him.

[Kakuzu's Point of View]

You looked over as they both left.

"They really lowered the standards for Akatsuki members haven't they?" The man asked you. You shook your. "What?"

"She's actually very powerful. Believe it or not she's an Uchiha and stronger then Itachi. She may be very child-ish but she is more mature then Hidan." You stated.

"Wow. Stronger then Itachi. And she's how old."

"I believe she's sixteen or so." You said still counting your money.

"Unbelievable." The man said.

"That's what I thought, but spend enough time around her you'll see why. She has no real sense of fear. Hidan was ready to slice her up but she didn't budge."

[Amaya's Point of View]

You were sitting on the steps with Hidan. He was staring at the birds. You got up and ran toward them making them fly away.

"Hey." He said.

"What? You looked like you were ready to get out a bag of bread crumbs and feed them." You laughed and spun around to look at the trees. You felt a rock hit you in the back of the head. You turned around to see Hidan sitting there whistling. "Hey you fucker!" You walked up to him and went to hit him but stop. "I can't hit you. You carried me for an hour." You said all happy. He sighed. You sat down next to him. He started to sniff his cloak. "Ummm . . . What are you doing?" *O.o*

"I spent five minutes in this shit hole and my clothes are getting soaked in the stink." He said. You laughed.

You heard a footstep and so did Hidan. He turned his head slightly.

"Took you long enough, Kakuzu." He said and turned around. You did too. 'Oh my god Asuma!' You thought. 'He'll recognize me!' You panicked. You quickly proofed away to the top of the building. Asuma didn't seem to care about you and attacked Hidan. You sighed. Hidan pulled out his scythe and blocked the weapons and they bounced back at Asuma. Hidan whipped his scythe at Asuma but he dodged it and it hit the concrete. Two other random ninja came out from nowhere and punctured Hidan's sides. 'How didn't He doge that?'

"Too slow." You heard a familiar voice say. Your eye's shifted to your right. 'Shika . . . ' You thought. Luckily your hair was covering your face so he didn't know who you were. Now you knew why Hidan couldn't doge it. Shika's annoying shadow possession.

"That one's down." Asuma said. You Giggled. They both looked at you. 'I better change my voice a little.' You thought up quickly.

[Shikamaru's Point of View]

You heard a female giggle. You looked to your side to see a girl. She seemed about your age, maybe a little younger.

"You wish he was dead." She said. Her voice sounded so familiar but you couldn't think of it. She had long dirty blonde hair that was resting on her shoulder's lightly blowing in the wind.

"That Friggin' Hurt." The Male Akatsuki complained. The girl laughed.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down Hidan!" She shouted at him.

"What the hell's your problem?" He said to the girl.

"Nothing. You just suck at guarding." She jumped down and stood behind him. The other two ninja in your group looked at her.

"What's going on? We hit his vital organs!" The one complained. The girl laughed again.

"You should do your research before you fight someone." She said winking at you. You looked at her. 'That eye.' You thought looking at her.

"Stop shaking will you? It hurts like a bastard." The Male Akatsuki complained.

[Amaya's Point of View]

"Is he . . . immortal?!" The one on Hidan's right said.

"Ding ding ding." You said. Luckily the small voice change was working. "Now. Who the hell are you people?" You asked knowing who they were but Hidan didn't. So you figured you'd ask. Hidan was eyeing Asuma.

"That Sash. It belongs to the Ninja Guardians!" Hidan exclaimed. "Oh god damn it." He sighed. "You know what that mean's we'll have to go back into that shithole exchange point again." He said looking back at you. You just stuck your tongue out at him. "I'm gonna pull that tongue out or your mouth girl watch it." He said. You giggled.

[Shikamaru's Point of View]

'They're treating this like a game. . . . 'You thought. Your eyes focused on the girl. You had an idea of who she was. You just couldn't put your finger on it.

" We're shinobi from 've been ordered to capture or exterminate Akatsuki." Asuma spoke. The girl was just looking around. Almost seeming entirely bored. "As you Akatsuki work in a two-man team."

"Hold it buddy. I'm a girl!" She shouted pushing pass the male and making him grunt in pain.

"Damn it watch it! And we got stuck with the girl on our team." the male one said.

"Hey. I didn't want to be on your team Hidan! I liked being with Deidei-Kun," She said as she turned to face him. Everyone just looked at her. Hidan just turned away annoyed.

"We planned on killing one of you and capturing the other. But . . . you've got serious power." Asuma said. 'These two are insane. This is a life or death situation and they're totally ignoring us being here.' You thought. 'At this rate my Shadow sewing won't. . . '

[Amaya's Point of View]

Hidan chuckled at bit.

"Well, you guys fucked up on the order." Hidan said.

"So she's you're partner." Asuma said.

"Yes. But There's another." Hidan said.

"Yeah. Kaku-" you were cut off by a loud bang from the roof. Right where Shika was perched. You huffed. "zu." You finished annoyed. You saw Shika come out from the dust along with Kakuzu.

"He released the technique!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu was about to get Shika when Asuma jumped in front of Shika

"Kotetsu, Izumo fall back!" Asuma shouted. They all surrounded Shika.

"I see the lure of money got you for once Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu Stay out of this!" Hidan shouted.

"Yeah Kakuzu." You said.

"You too -" You shushed him. He was about to say your name. He rolled his eyes. I'm going to use them for my ceremony. The money's all yours." Kakuzu looked at him.

"Works for me. Just don't underestimate them. You'll get yourself killed." He motioned for you to go by him. You shook your head. "Amaya Get your ass over here." You looked at him with the evilest glare ever. Shika looked at you and so Did Asuma. You proofed behind Kakuzu.

"Amaya . . ." Shika said. You flipped your hair out of your face.

"Yeah." You said talking in your normal voice. Asuma seemed very mad at you. "Thanks a lot Kakuzu." You sarcastically at him. He just rolled his eyes. Shika just looked at you. "Don't look at me like that Shika." You said looking at him.

"Why not?! I thought you were dead. Everyone did. And here you joined the Akatsuki." He said in a pissed off big brother voice. You looked down.

"Amaya. Why don't you shut him up?" Kakuzu said. You shook your head. "Why not. What is he to you?" He asked seriously.

"He's my Brother by Adoption." You said. Kakuzu looked at you.

"Just because you have a past with him doesn't mean you can let that get in the way of our mi-" You cut him off.

"I know that Kakuzu." You told him clenching your fist.

"Hello! Your fight is with me!" Hidan shouted annoyed standing in the middle of one of his circles. "Everyone always pay's attention to Amaya." He said annoyed.

"Shut the hell up Hidan!" You shouted.

"What are you gonna do."

"Wait till we get back home!" You shouted. He made a weird face. You laughed a bit. Hidan always did that to you. He amused you so much. You moved back behind Kakuzu. "Your fight it with Hidan not me or Kakuzu just focus on that." You said to them. Shika gave you a sad look and so did Asuma. But they did what you said. They ignored you and focused on Hidan.

[Shikamaru's Point of View]

You looked over at your younger sister. Standing there, in an Akatsuki cloak next to an Akatsuki. You couldn't believe it. How'd this happen? You remembered when Tsunade told you that she was dead. That they couldn't find her body. You didn't want to think that. You went into denial. You were looking for her day and night for almost a year. And Naruto was just as bad. You knew he had a thing for her. Then you started to forget. Back then if she ever did that to her hair and changed her voice you'd know in a second. But this time you couldn't. You just now realized how much of her you erased from your memory. But how? How could she be accepted into this organization of S-Racked criminals? She was so young and no doubts the only girl there. You started to wonder what happened to her in the last two or three years. How many people did she kill? You mind pondered that but you knew you had to stay focused on the battle now. So you did what you did the past few years. Block her out of your mind.

[Amaya's Point of View]

That was so awkward for you. Standing behind Kakuzu while your 'Older brother' was right there. A Huge part of you just wanted to glomp him and cry in his arms. You missed him so much. But The other part of you knew you couldn't The other two Ninja would treat you like the S ranked criminal you are and kill you on the spot, even though you knew you could doge the attack easily you let it go. You looked over at Hidan and watched the fight start.

"Are you ready yet?" Hidan asked pulled out the one guys sword from his gut. "Getting cut up like this hurts." He pulled the other one out. Everyone seemed so shocked but you guessed you were just all to use to sights like this. "God will smite assholes like you who don't understand the pain of others." Then Asuma charged and Hidan was ready, the one ninja's sword in his hand. Shika was trying to get a hold of Hidan with his shadow possession. 'That won't work.' You thought. 'Hidan's too fast for that.' You watched as the two went head to head. Hidan was whipping his sword around and Asuma was dodging them pretty well. Hidan seemed to be getting annoyed of Shika's shadow following him around. As Hidan went to his Asuma head on with his sword he did a stance. You, Hidan and Kakuzu remembered it.

"That stance." You mumbled to yourself. Kakuzu nodded. It was the creepy angel thing the priest did. It reflected the sword and knocked Hidan back.

"Hidan, Don't let your guard down." Kakuzu said.

"Just shut the fuck up and watch Kakuzu." Hidan said annoyed. Then Asuma and Hidan started again. Shika's Shadow was gaining on Hidan fast."You guys are too predictable! You aim for where you think I'll land next." He said amused. You know Hidan always lands nowhere near where you think he will. He's a creep like that.

"And you mess around to much when you fight." Kakuzu added. They all threw shurikin at him expecting him to doge it. He didn't and ran right for Shika. Your eyes widened.

"I'll kill off the kiddy first!" He shouted. Asuma interfered and got Hidan to fight him again. Hidan did a back flip and whipped his sword at Asuma. It got him right in the temple. You winced a bit. Asuma got right back to fighting him. Hidan wouldn't let up at all. They just kept on going at each other. Shika was still going too. You knew what Hidan was going to do. He got the blood from Asuma. With in the smoke that Asuma made you knew he was walking to the middle of his circle. The smoke soon exploded into a fiery flame.


End file.
